El veneno del Alma
by milly loca
Summary: La amistad puede llegar a ser buena, pero todo es malo en exceso y mas cuando no cumples tus promesas y empiezas a guardar secretos a una de tus amigas, Felka aprendió que no todas las amistades son confiables. (Para el Foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tu?)


_**La siguiente historia participa del reto trimestral Agosto-Noviembre: "Pecados Capitales" del Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?"**_

 _ **Pecado utilizado: Envidia.**_

 _ **El veneno del Alma.**_

Esta historia transcurre alrededor de tres mejores amigos, dos chicas y un chico que se conocieron de muy jóvenes y que en cierto determinado tiempo todo termino mal para ellos debido a sentimientos que empezaron a nacer en ellos.

Pero les contare lo que paso para que tengan cuidado con los lazos de amistad que tengan.

Todo era normal en la vida de estos tres amigos, eran inseparables y ellos ademas de los mejores amigos se consideraban una familia.

Pero todo eso cambia cuando cierto día las dos chicas se juntan para prepararle una sorpresa a su amigo por su cumpleaños.

-¿Que crees que le guste de cumpleaños?-Pregunto Nicoleta una de las dos muchachas.

-¿Que te parece que le hagamos un pastel entre las dos?-Propuso Felka la segunda con una enorme sonrisa.

La verdad era que Dimitri no pudo tener mejor suerte que tenerlas de amigas a ella, se preocupaban por el, lo iba a visitar y le ayudaban a tener en orden su casa cuando el aun estaba en su trabajo. Sin duda alguna muchos dirían que se saco la lotería con ese par de mujeres.

-Me parece bien, pero tu lo harás y yo seré la ayudante-Bromeo Nicoleta y las dos se echaron a reír divertidas.

En ese momento se encontraban organizando una fiesta sorpresa para Dimitri ya que pronto seria su cumpleaños y esperaban que todo saliera perfecto para los tres y mas que nada para el cumpleañero.

-Ya llegue-Escucharon la puerta abrirse y a Dimitri entrar y pronunciar esa frase que se había acostumbrado a usa desde que vivían juntos los tres.

Ambas pronto escondieron sus anotaciones de futuros regalos, pasteles que le pudieran gustar, entre otras cosas y actuaron naturales.

-Bienvenido-Dijeron juntas mientras sonreían un poco actuando naturalmente.

Dimitri las miro después de un rato tenia la impresión de que algo se traían entre manos.

-¿Que están planeando ahora chicas?-Pregunto sonriendo un poco.

-Nada Dimi, voy por algo de comer-Dijo Felka sonriendo yendo a la cocina por comida para los tres.

Cuando se quedaron solos Dimitri y Nicoleta empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales como de sus trabajos, sus días, entre otras cosas, en ese momento salio una platica lejos de ser la misma platica fraternal que tendrían junto a Felka.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?-Le pregunto Nicoleta al búlgaro.

-Aun no y no se como lo vaya a tomar sabes que esta muy apegada a nosotros-Comento dando un suspiro.

-Es mejor decírselo ahora, tu sabes que igual quiero a Felka es como una hermana para mi, pero sabes que no podemos estar juntos siempre-Dijo en un tono algo firme-Sabes que si acepte a mudarme con ella y contigo fue para que no se sintiera sola después de que su madre falleció, pero esto se esta volviendo un poco sofocante.

-Lo se, yo igual quiero mi espacio-Suspiro derrotado-Ya le diré cuando tenga la oportunidad.

-Eso espero-Escucho que su amiga se acercaba-Oh hay viene.

Los dos actuaron como si nada y la joven polaca solo dejo una bandeja con comida en la mesa muy feliz sin sospechar que sus amigos pensaban dejarla sola.

-Ya pueden servirse-Dijo muy feliz y sonriente.

Felka se sentía afortunada de tener amigos tan buenos y confiables como ellos, pero su felicidad se iría, el mismo día del cumpleaños de Dimitri.

 ** _En el Cumpleaños de Dimitri._**

Todo ya estaba listo para la pequeña fiesta que entre los tres harían Nicoleta había salido temprano y se dedicaba a ayudar a Felka a arreglar la casa mientras que la polaca se dedicaba a hacer comida para los tres y el pastel de cumpleaños para Dimitri.

Cuando ya tenían todo listo solo se dedicaron a esperar al festejado Nicoleta miraba a Felka sonriendo y suspiro lo que le dirían cuando terminara la fiesta iba a ser una noticia dura para ella. Finalmente llego Dimitri y al ver lo que le prepararon sus amigas sonrió alegremente.

-Chicas no se hubieran molestado-Dijo entrando mientras miraba sorprendido a su alrededor.

-Ni que lo digas, haríamos lo que sea por ti-Sonrió alegre Felka.

-Cierto aparte de que eres como un hermano para nosotras-Comento sonriendo Nicoleta.

-No se que decir, gracias-Les sonrió a ambas chicas.

-Bueno hora de que inicie la fiesta-Dijo ahora Felka y puso un poco de música.

Los tres comieron, bebieron y disfrutaron de la noche, cuando el festejo finalmente llego a su fin, Dimitri y Nicoleta se encontraron fuera en el balcón de la casa que compartían.

-Es hora debemos decirle-Dijo la rumana cruzada de brazos.

-¿Ahora?-Se sorprendió Dimitri-¿No crees que es muy pronto?

-Entre mas pronto le digamos mejor Dimi-Dijo de forma un poco seria Nicoleta.

Dimitri suspiro, le dolía decirle que se iría pero era lo mejor ya que Felka debía aprender a valerse por si sola, aparte de que era como una hermana menor para el.

-Bien vamos-Entraron y vieron a Felka lista para dormir-Felka ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro Dimi-Dijo sonriendo caminando hacia el, Nicoleta se fue a su cuarto que compartía con Felka-¿De que quieres hablarme?

-Veras antes que nada quiero que sepas que siempre seras mi mejor amiga y nunca haríamos nada que te lastimara-Empezó a decir el búlgaro agachando la cabeza.

-No estoy entendiendo nada Dimi.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que Nicoleta y yo nos vamos a ir a vivir a otro lado, no es por ti es solo que queremos un lugar mas acorde que nuestra vida y que este cerca de nuestros trabajos.

-¿Se irán a vivir juntos?-Le pregunto.

-No, cada uno tendrá su propia casa.

-Bueno, supongo que la decisión ya esta tomada-Dijo forzándose a sonreír-Pero prometan que me visitaran.

-Lo prometo, te visitaremos cuando tengamos tiempo o cuando yo tenga tiempo-Dijo sonriendo abrazando a su amiga que le correspondió al abrazo.

Lo que Felka no sabia era que esa promesa no se iba a cumplir.

 _ **Unos meses Después.**_

Felka estaba en su casa preparando comida para tres, había recibido una llamada, la primera en meses de sus amigos diciendo que la iba a ir a visitar, y como era obvio ella estaba emocionada, pero las horas pasaron y sus amigos no llegaban.

-¿Donde están?-Pregunto a la nada un poco triste, miro el reloj en la pared, ya eran las 11:00 de la noche-Creo que se les hizo tarde, los esperare un poco mas.

Y así fue, pero para las 12 de la noche la comida ya estaba fría y Felka tenia horribles ojeras por no dormir, decidió llamarlos pero nadie respondió ni el celular de Dimitri ni e de Nicoleta respondían

Se fue a dormir y dejo todo en la mesa ya mañana recogería todo.

 ** _A la mañana Siguiente._**

Felka recogió lo que anoche no comió y después de ordenar su casa salio rumbo al trabajo, pero a medio camino vio algo que la dejo helada, frente a ella estaban sus mejores amigos, abrazados como una pareja muy feliz, en ese momento algo dentro de ella se rompió, y salio corriendo de ahí escondiéndose en un callejón donde se dejo caer y lloro desconsolada.

-¿Así que eso era lo que lo tenia tan ocupado a el y a ella?-Decía de forma triste-No se los perdonare nunca y menos a ti Nico.

Y era mas que obvio el porque, Felka siempre estuvo enamorada de su amigo pero por miedo a perder su amistad nunca le dijo nada, en ese momento nació en su interior algo nuevo, y eso era envidia hacia su amiga ya que ella ahora tenia lo que ella por temor nunca pudo conseguir.

Se fue a su trabajo, ya después les haría una visita a ambos y se las pagarían los dos por dejarla en el olvido y Nico por quitarle al amor de su vida.

 ** _Esa misma tarde._**

La polaca caminaba con una aspecto algo descuidado, tenia ojeras de ayer por no dormir bien y su cabello estaba algo despeinado por ir corriendo a su casa sin mencionar que llevaba ropa holgada, algo que ella nunca usaría, cuando llego al domicilio de Dimitri toco la puerta, no tardo en ser recibida por un sorprendido búlgaro que al verla no la reconoció.

-Hola Dimi-Lo saludo mirándolo con una sonrisa y mirada que demostraban locura-¿Ya te olvidaste que tenias otra amiga?

-Fe-Felka ¿Que te paso?-Le pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Dimi ¿Quien es?-Se escucho desde dentro de la casa y Felka pudo identificar la voz de Nicoleta dentro de la casa.

La rumana se acerco y cuando vio a su otra amiga en ese estado tan deprimente se sorprendió.

-¿Felka?-Pregunto como buscando confirmar si esa chica descuidada era su mejor amiga.

-Mentiroso-Susurro por lo bajo mientras en el pantalón holgado que vestía buscaba algo.

-¿De que hablas? Yo nunca miento-Dijo alejándose mientras Felka entraba de forma amenazante a la casa de ambos.

-¿A no? Déjame refrescarte la memoria-Se aclaro la garganta y habla haciendo una imitación de la voz de Dimitri-"Cada uno tendrá su propia casa, te vendremos a visitar cuando tengamos tiempo"

-Felka realmente lo sentimos...-Fue interrumpida por la polaca.

-¡Cállate, no quiero oírte traidora!-Le grito sacando un par de tijeras de su pantalón-Y ahora pagaras por tus pecados Nico.

Se abalanzo contra ambos, logrando herir a Nicoleta mientras ambos se iba a esconder de ella. Felka buscaba a sus victimas mientras tenia sus tijeras sujetas en sus manos, en ese momento había sucumbido a su locura mas aparte el sentimiento de abandono por parte de Dimitri la había hecho daño y la envidia corroía en su interior mas al ver como el búlgaro ayudaba a Nicoleta y la tenia a su lado mientras que a ella la hizo aun lado.

Dimitri y Nicoleta estaban escondidos en el armario juntos mientras que el búlgaro intentaba parar el sagrado de su novia, se sentía mal por Felka.

-Sabia que era mala idea dejarla sola, te lo dije-Dijo un poco nervioso.

-No creí que esto pasaría Dimitri.

-Ese es el problema no pensamos en ella, solo pensamos en nosotros y eso fue un error.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a su amiga completamente enloquecida por la envidia.

-¡Sorpresa!-Grito y antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar ya sentían un horrible dolor en sus cuerpos.

Dimitri lo única que alcanzo a ver y a escuchar antes de que todo a su alrededor se enmudeciera fueron los gritos y las risas de sus amigas, después de un momento solo se escucharon las risas de la polaca seguido de un llanto desesperado. Felka miro su obra y no pudo hacer mas que llorar, por su envidia y celos mato a su mejor amiga y por su sentimiento de abandono mato al hombre que amaba, después de calmarse miro los cuerpos de sus amigos y como pudo los llevo al baño lleno la bañera los metió en ella, fue a la sala tomo el teléfono llamo a la policía, regreso al baños con la sangre de sus amigos escribió algo en la pared y después se metió con ellos en la bañera apuñalándose con las tijeras directo al corazón provocando su muerte instantánea con una leve sonrisa.

Para cuando llego la policía y entrar a la vivienda todo era un desastre cosas rotas, los muebles estaban tirados, había rastros de sangre en el suelo, cuando llegaron al baños se encontraron con los tres cuerpos de los jovenes y en la pared del baño habia algo escrito con sangre.

" _Ahora nunca mas nos vamos a separar ni me volverán a dejar sola"_


End file.
